Contratada
by Gaara-Sasori
Summary: Las manos de ojiazul empezaron a bajar por la falda de Hinata, y agarro su glúteo derecho y lo apretó. A lo que la chica dio un respingo pero sin separarse del Uzumaki. Esa parte de ella la sintió tan firme y tan blandita a la vez, le encanto. No queria separarse de Hinata por ningun motivo. Ella tenia un excelente curriculum, por eso la habia contratado. AU. One-Shot.


Hay estaba Hinata Hyuuga quien está sentada en los sillones de esa gran empresa Uzumaki, Inc. Su pie golpeaba ligeramente el suelo, señal de que estaba un poco impaciente. Llevaba más de 20 minutos desde que había llegado.

—Hinata Hyuga… — le hablo la recepcionista.

—S-si..? — a decir verdad, estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Por favor pase a la oficina del Sr. Uzumaki, la está esperando —comunico la amable mujer.

—Gracias— camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina principal, toco un par de veces.

—Pase — se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, dios ahora si ya le estaban entrando mas nervios y eso no era bueno, cuando eso llegaba a pasar tartamudeaba, y mucho. Hinata entro con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, con eso bastaba para que aun no viera al Gerente de la empresa.

—Por favor, siéntese— hablo el rubio señalando los asientos enfrente de el, todavía sin mirarla, estaba firmando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

—G-gracias—ella lentamente se sentó, puso los papeles que llevaba en sus manos encima de sus piernas, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, esperando que el se desocupara, dios no lo podía ni voltear a ver, estaba tan nerviosa.

—Y bien señorita—dicho esto, el la volteo a ver. Pero no pudo seguir hablando, quedo impresionado.

Ella al oír que le hablaba, alzo la mirada, topándose con la de el, una mirada azul. Dios era tan guapo, su cabello era amarillo casi dorado, esos hermosos ojos grandes y azules, esas marcas que tenía su cara lo hacía ver tan atractivo.

El por su parte, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Miraba esa cara de niña tierna, su cabello negro azulado y ese hermoso flequillo que casi tapaba sus ojos, y esos ojos, lilas que cualquier hombre quedaría embobado viendo lo preciosos que eran. Tal y como él estaba.

Ninguno de los dos hablo por varios segundos, estaban viéndose solamente. Hasta que uno de los dos agito su cabeza para despertar del trance y hablo.

—Bien, señorita Hyuga... Este... Me podría...—Por dios que estaba haciendo, estaba hablando como un idiota.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita por las palabras del rubio —Sr. Uzumaki, yo vengo a pedir empleo —empezó a hablar —Mire estos son mis documentos— se los entrego al rubio, este los tomo, pero cuando el estiro la mano, se rozaron con las de la chica, causando una sensación inexplicable. Causando un leve sonrojo en ambos.

—Gracias— el los empezó a hojear, miraba impresionado como ella tenía tanta inteligencia, sabía hablar ingles, italiano, francés, alemán y otros idiomas mas. También había sido recomendada por la empresa Uchiha, donde trabajaba como secretaria del mismo Itachi. —Wow, Hinata, tienes un curriculum excelente, solo déjame preguntarte algo—hablo intrigado.

—Digame— responded la ojiperla.

—Cómo es posible que Itachi Uchiha te haya dejado escapar— sonrió el ojiazul. Deberás que no lo entendía.

Hinata lo miro con sorpresa —U-ustedes se conocen? —.

El rubio sonrió —Por supuesto, su hermano-teme, digo perdón, Sasuke es uno de mis mejores amigos, no te vayas con la finta de que por ser empresas de competencia no seamos amigos —Le guiño el ojo a la chica, esta se sonrojo un poco.

—Oh— Ahora comprendia todo.

—Me contaras, Hinata? — pregunto el rubio con cierta voz de niño, a lo que a ella le causo un poco de gracia. —Porfavoooooooooor— rogo con una cara de borreguito.

—Claro que si, lo que pasa es que el Sr. Uchiha fue trasladado a una de sus empresas en Estados Unidos, entonces el me dijo que se tenía que ir, pero que no me sintiera mal que él iba a hacer muy buenas recomendaciones de mi. — sonrió la chica concluyendo su historia.

—Ooh! — se sombro el rubio — Bueno Hinata, una vez más te felicito por tu curriculum espectacular, pero yo solo no puedo tomar la decisión de contratarte —.

La chica se entristeció un poco, ella realmente necesitaba el trabajo —Entiendo — Murmuro con tristeza.

—Pero no te pongas así Hinata, lo hablare con mi padre —sonrió el rubio—Estoy seguro de que dirá que si —animo Naruto —Solo tienes que venir mañana a esta misma hora, para que yo te diga que fuiste aceptada—.

—Está bien, nos vemos luego Sr. Uzumaki—levanto su mano para darle una despedida al rubio.

—Por favor, dime Naruto—dijo sonriendo mientras estrechaban sus manos. _Que delicadas y pequeñas manos tiene _pensó él.

—Está bien, Naruto— se sonrojo un poco, es decir, no es posible que este llamando por su nombre a su posible jefe.

Separaron sus manos y la peliazul se fue de la oficina del Uzumaki.

—Eres preciosa, Hinata— hablo ya estando solo.

Hinata llego a su departamento, completamente ilusionada por su posible nuevo trabajo, y por su posible nuevo sexy jefe.

_Hinata eres una pervertida, como puedes pensar eso de tu jefe, retráctate_. Se reganó en su mente.

—**Al dia siguiente —**

La misma hora, en aquella empresa de nuevo, esperando a que la recepcionista le avisara si ya podía entrar para verificar si fue aceptada o no, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos en los cuales incluía a un rubio ojos azules, el cual estaba a punto de ver de nuevo.

—Señorita— la saco de su mundo la recepcionista —Puede pasar a ver al Sr. Uzumaki — _Jah! Ella no le dice Naruto como yo... pero que estás diciendo, compórtate_. —Gracias— se levanto de su asiendo y se encamino a la oficina del rubio. Agarro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

—Hinata, hola, ven siéntate — le sonrió el ojiazul —Tengo buenas noticias para ti —le revelo.

—E-enserio? —se le ilumino el día a la ojiperla. Sonrió tiernamente.

—Asi es — se acerco a ella, sentándose enfrente de Hinata, posicionándose sobre su escritorio.

—Hable con mi padre ayer, y está encantado con tus documentos, dice que eres perfecta para el puesto, asi que el empleo es tuyo — le sonrio a la ojiperla.

Hinata no se lo creía, estaba impresionada quería ese trabajo mucho, para poder seguir mantenerse en esa ciudad.

—Muchas gracias, gracias — inconscientemente, ella se abalanzó contra el rubio y le dio un fuerte abrazo — Gracias, Naruto, juro que no se arrepentirán de su decisión — Hablo feliz la pelinegra.

—De nada— el estaba disfrutando el abrazo tanto como ella, llevaban varios segundos así, hasta que Hinata se empezó a separar, pero Naruto tenía fuerte su agarre por la cintura de la chica. Se fue separando lentamente, quedando a solo centímetro de la cara del rubio.

Se miraron, miraron sus ojos, pero de ahí se pasaron a mirarse los labios, tenían tantas ganas de saber cómo sabía la boca del que tenían enfrente, Naruto se fue acercando a ella hasta llegar a su boca, se sintió tan placentero tener sus labios sobre los de ella, y antes de cerrar los ojos, vio que Hinata tenía sonrojada su cara, pero al mismo tiempo le correspondía.

Las manos de ojiazul empezaron a bajar por la falda de Hinata, y agarro su glúteo derecho y lo apretó. A lo que la chica dio un respingo pero sin separarse del Uzumaki. Esa parte del ella la sintió tan firme y tan blandita a la vez, le encanto.

Ella puso sus manos en el cuello de él, profundizando más el beso. Ese beso era el mejor de toda su vida, hablando por los dos. Se sentía una descarga por todo el cuerpo de ambos, mientras tenía una mano en el glúteo de Hinata, la otra la posiciono en el pecho izquierdo de ella, haciendo que esta hiciera un pequeño gemido, provocando que el bulto de los pantalones de Naruto se agrandara mas. Empezaron a desarrollar una guerra de lenguas, se sentía tan placentero todo aquello.

Soltando las partes de Hinata, Naruto posiciono sus manos en la cintura de nuevo e hizo que ella se quedara aprisionada en el escritorio y de él, ella estaba de espalda al rubio. La ojiperla estaba posicionada con el trasero hacia el bulto del ojiazul. Esto hizo que ambos dieran un pequeño grito de placer. Ella estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

—Mhm, Hinata — gruño Naruto cono voz ronca.

—Na-Naruto —gimio en voz baja.

Él le daba embestidas por sobre la ropa a la peliazul, haciendo que los dos se mordieran el labio inferior para no gemir en voz alta. El estaba a punto de empezar a quitarle la falda, cuando fueron interrumpidos, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

—Dios mio— Hinata se a nervio al saber que alguien estaba a punto de verlos hacienda algo en la oficina del rubio.

Se acomodaron lo mas que pudieron, se arreglaron el cabello, la ropa, y todo lo que estaba mal puesto. Naruto rápido se sento en la silla de su escritorio.

—Pasen— hablo con voz fuerte.

—Naruto, hijo —Era nadamas y nada menos que Minato Namikaze. —Ya llego la chica del curriculum impresionante? —pregunto algo curioso. —Quiero conocerla, y felicitarla personalmente, encerio es una chica excepcional — seguía hablando el rubio mayor.

—Papa, te presento a esa talentosa chica—hablo sonriendo el ojiazul a su progenitor. Y señalando a Hinata. Ella estaba sonrojada. —Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga —.

—Mucho gusto, Hinata — estrecho su mano con la de ella. —Ademas de inteligente, eres muy hermosa— elogio a la chica.

Ella solo se sonrojo —G-gracias—.

Naruto solo miraba a su padre con un poco de celos.

—Bueno chicos, tengo que ir a una importante junta, siento haber interrimpido lo que estaban haciendo—hablo inocente de lo que pasaba en esa oficina antes de que el entrara. —Nos vemos, Hinata— se despidió de los dos chicos y se fue.

Hinata y Naruto se quedaron parados ahí, recordando lo que minutos antes había pasado. Se sonrojaron.

—Hinata— susurro el rubio —Terminemos lo que estábamos haciendo—hablo mientras caminaba a la puerta y le ponía seguro a la puerta —Ya ahora si, es imposible que alguien entre —guiño un ojo. Ella lo miraba roja como un tomate.

No le dio tiempo de contestar cuando ya tenía de nuevo los labios de el sobre los suyos.

Ahora si iban a terminarlo.


End file.
